


【那翔】某一日的游乐园约会

by FeliciaZ



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaZ/pseuds/FeliciaZ
Summary: 元旦后的休日，那月和翔去游乐园玩的小甜饼。原设，他俩已经在一起的时间线。没啥别的，甜就完事了。（ps.戴口罩帽子是因为他们是小明星啦！出门不能暴露身份！）
Relationships: Kurusu Shou | Kurusu Syo/Shinomiya Natsuki, 那翔
Kudos: 3





	【那翔】某一日的游乐园约会

时值冬日，年节刚过，城市熙熙攘攘，人们还沉浸在除旧换新的喜悦之中。

天气难得的温暖，晴空高远，寒风仍有几分凌冽，但不失为安宁又美好的休日。翔将帽檐往下压了压，站在地铁站入口旁的行道树下继续等候。

“抱歉！我来晚了！sy——”  
转角处突然有一个高大的身影冒冒失失地跑出来，远远地看到他便一边挥手一边高喊出声。翔一悚，赶忙七手八脚地冲过去把他的嘴捂住。

“嘘——！”翔小小的脸被口罩和帽檐遮去大半，只剩下露出的大眼睛还有几分凶狠的意味，“笨蛋！你有没有一点身为公众人物的自觉啊！”

“噢，抱歉……”

那月的样子无辜又有点傻气，翔怎么也没办法对他认真生气。他叹一口气，首先上下打量了一下这个人的着装。衣服，ok；口罩，戴着；帽子……

“为什么是piyo酱的毛线帽啊！太显眼了吧笨蛋那月！”翔压低声音，颇为恨铁不成钢地怒道：“我昨天晚上不是帮你把今天所有的装扮都搭配好了吗？那顶黑色的帽子呢？”

“抱歉……”那月可怜兮兮的垂下眼睑，翔还没发飙，他倒先委屈起来了，“因为这个帽子是小翔送我的圣诞礼物……好不容易和小翔去一次游乐园，要是有piyo酱一起的话肯定会更开心的，是我太贪心了吗？”

翔可不知道自己趁那月睡着的时候送piyo酱帽子的事什么时候暴露了，还好有口罩遮挡住发烫的脸色，他掩饰性地轻咳一声，开始矢口否认：“那什么……是圣诞老人送的，不是我。”

“我知道。”见翔的神色缓和下来，那月一瞬间又恢复了快活的神色，亲亲热热地gyu住他，“小翔就是我的Santa先生呀，我知道~”

可恶，这家伙明明到学园时代都还坚信着圣诞老人的存在不是吗！以前那么纯洁可爱，现在怎么变得会用这个来撩人了！  
翔这回连露在外面的耳朵都可疑地红了起来。他迅速挣开那月的怀抱，退到安全距离之外，“在外面搂搂抱抱像什么话，快走了啦！”

“好~”

节假日的地铁满得不像话，那月和翔换乘了两次都没有找到座位，到最后甚至被挤到了门边。翔背靠着门，那月站在他身前，一手握着顶上的拉杆，一手撑在他脸边，高大的身躯正好在人满为患的车厢里为两个人辟出一小方空间。

“还有……三站啊，快了。”翔百无聊赖地刷了刷手机上的地图，正想锁了屏把手机塞进那月的口袋（他作为酷哥，当然没有背包，衣服也没有口袋），列车却突然转弯，那月猛地前倾，整个胸膛压到了他脸上。

“小翔，没事吗？有没有被撞到？”那月忙不迭俯下身去看他的状况。  
两个人维持着近乎拥抱的姿势，也没有谁觉得不对。翔揉了揉鼻子，冲他摇头。这人看上去那么软，胸肌却着实硬得不行。

这样近的距离让他足以闻清楚那月衣服上淡而悠远的香水味。像森林一般清新，又像月光一样朦胧，只剩一点些微的后调，却仍然回韵无穷。

翔当然再熟悉不过。那月对香水能有什么了解，这是他选的，也是他替那月喷进衣柜。明明这个人身上每一寸都布满自己的痕迹，可这样被他的气息笼罩，却又给翔带来某种隐秘而陌生的悸动。

“……回去要给衣柜补一点香水了……”他用只有自己能听到的声音嘟囔道。

“什么？”

“没什么！”翔甩甩头，抬首大声道，“我说——准备下车了啦！”

游乐园前进园的队伍已经排成了长龙。两个人认命地乖乖排队，后方站了一对画着很夸张亮片妆的情侣，前面则是穿着霍格沃茨校服的一家人，那月的piyo酱帽子在这种地方总算不显得奇怪了。

前方的一家人刚好也是父母带着一对双胞胎男孩，翔有些感怀的笑了笑，对身后的那月说：“我小时候也有和薰一起cos成巫师去游乐园玩……只不过父母很忙，那时候是外公外婆带我们去的，哎，我外婆穿着魔法袍的样子可像麦格教授了，可惜当时没有拍照。”

“小巫师小翔！”那月的眼睛顿时亮了起来，“肯定超~可爱的！里面应该也有卖，我们进去一人买一套吧！”

“喂，那你的piyo酱帽子怎么办，见异思迁得这么快的吗？”翔踮起脚来敲他的脑袋，“……其实我自己家就有一套……你想看的话回去再……”

本来后半句就说得很轻，恰好背后的那对情侣笑嘻嘻地举了一个相机凑了上来，“打扰一下——帅哥，能不能帮我们拍张合影呀？”

翔怔了一下，正想接过相机，就看他们以迅雷不及掩耳之势把相机塞进了那月手里。

原来“帅哥”指的只有那月吗！  
翔简直超级生气，特别生气，却也不好说什么，气鼓鼓地站一旁去，给他们腾出位置。

也不知道这种除了人只有人的大门口有什么好拍，但那对情侣就是能兴致勃勃地以极腻歪的姿势翻来覆去地拍，到后面翔都开始替那月感到不耐烦了，他们才千恩万谢地凑上前来拿回相机，一面客套道：“哎呀，远远就看您气质和普通人不太一样，只一个背影给人感觉就是大帅哥，您男朋友也很……娇小可爱哈哈哈，要不我们也合个……”  
后续的话在他们看到那月拍的照片之后戛然而止。如果说拍照水平能分等级，那四之宫肯定一骑绝尘，远超所谓的直男照相，直摘拍照水平的噩梦级桂冠。

看着整整几十张没对准焦距的地狱角度照片，那对情侣终于沉默了，此后一直到入园为止都在他们背后安静如鸡。

那月本人当然没有任何自觉，还在兴高采烈地拉着翔说东说西。翔偷瞥一眼身后，心里诡异地升起一股报复的快感。

他虽然输给了那月，却又靠那月赢了。

哼，要想打败天下的来栖翔大人，还是再回去修炼五百年吧。

园内不再有人挤人的情况。两人拿着偌大的地图，研究了一下路线，决定去云霄飞车等热门项目取个号，然后先去玩射击，划船，旋转木马（翔才不想玩，是那月坚持要玩这个）之类人少一点的项目。

射击小游戏的摊点被设计得很男子汉，翔对此非常兴致高昂。正好高高挂起的特等奖品是巨型piyo酱抱枕，那月就差没把渴望两个字写进眼里。翔志满意得地笑了一声，很有男友力地拍了拍胸脯，“看我去帮你把那个赢回来。”

“小翔加油~！”

在那月的星星眼注视下翔有点飘了，第一枪简直偏出了十万八千里。他慌忙梗着脖子表示自己刚刚还没找到状态，定下心来，重新摆好姿势发下一枪。  
然而也只有七环。不好不坏的成绩，要拿piyo酱抱枕显然是不太够的。

翔有些气恼，但话已经放了出去，他绝不可能半途而废。于是他不信邪地重新瞄准，还未来得及扣下扳机，耳畔却突然传来熟悉的声音，一个人温柔地握住他的手，为他微调姿势。  
“小翔，背不要往右边侧，虎口贴紧这里才可以哦。”

翔注视着瞄准器，呼吸一窒，下意识按照他的指示扣下扳机，子弹不偏不倚射中了十环。

“小翔好厉害。”那月笑眼弯弯，语调和气息都带着一股缠绵的味道，在咫尺的距离内把翔的耳尖染成粉色。  
好在摊点一次只放一对客人，棚内人不多，翔也不至于太窘迫，只是放下枪用拳头轻轻怼了那月的胸口一下，“你什么时候玩这个这么厉害了？”

“上次和音也君参加了一档野外求生的综艺，那时候学的。”

“噢，说起来是有这一回事……”翔怔怔地回想片刻，马上又像是意识到了什么，红着脸炸毛起来，“那你不是比我厉害吗！自己把piyo酱打下来不就好了，还在那儿看我笑话！”

“我自己打下来和小翔送给我，怎么会一样呢。”那月握住他的双手，很诚恳地望入他的眼睛，“小翔说要为我把piyo酱抱枕赢回来的样子真的超帅气，像王子大人一样，一点都不可笑哦！”

“好，好啦，我打就是了……”翔颇不自在地压了压帽檐，把这个大型犬推到一边让他站好，抬眼果然看到摊位的老板娘一脸心照不宣的微笑。

不好，他的头都快冒烟了！都怪这个笨蛋那月啦！

他们整整打了两趟才终于拿下piyo酱抱枕，见那月一副把它抱手上不离身的模样，翔赶紧拜托摊位的老板娘先帮忙寄存，然后拉着他快步离开。

游乐园实在很大，还有一个仿造哈利波特里霍格莫德村建造的园区，最深处是霍格沃茨的古堡。短短一条街道两旁都是魔幻又简朴可爱的欧式乡村建筑，屋顶本来就做出了落雪的效果，正巧昨夜刚刚下过雪，四面一片如梦似幻的银白，就像直接走进了电影世界。卖糖果的小店外有DIY棉花糖的机器，那月和翔在玩这种东西上的趣味其实非常一致，兴致勃勃地在那里停下步伐。

棉花糖还可以做好多口味，那月看来看去，挑出一个粉色的草莓味糖罐，“小翔小翔，这里也有草莓味诶，是小翔的味道！”

翔有点不满地叉起腰，“我虽然是喜欢草莓啦，但我才不是草莓味的呢！草莓一点都不男子汉。”

那月不置可否，笑眯眯地把草莓糖放进机器，圆槽里顿时像被施了魔法一样飘起粉色的糖丝，用竹签一圈一圈绕起来，像织就一片粉云，又软又甜。

天光映照着雪色的房顶，四周一片亮敞。孩童的笑语，小贩的叫卖，远远近近从耳边流过。他们肩膀相贴，在人山人海的角落，偷偷牵起了对方垂在身侧的手。

“小翔不是草莓味，那就让我做草莓味吧。”那月将手上做好的棉花糖交给身边的小少年，“小翔喜欢草莓，所以也一定要喜欢我，好不好？”

棉花糖做得太大，翔拉下口罩，垂首试图咬一口，却险些整张脸都埋进去。草莓的甜香扑面而来，把人蒸蕴得快冒出糖泡泡，他沉默了须臾，最后小小声说了一句：  
“早就喜欢了啊，笨蛋。”

因为不敢长时间摘下口罩，翔其实没能吃上几口，但也不舍得把棉花糖扔了，好在气温不高，糖不会融化，他便一直拿在手上。

日影偏西，正好他们逛到摩天轮的场地，赶在余晖未落的最后时刻坐了上去。一整天都有些提心吊胆地戴着口罩，此刻在封闭的舱内总算有了放心独处的余地。翔摘下口罩，咬了一大口棉花糖，抬眼就看到身边的那月眼巴巴地看着自己。

“小翔，棉花糖好吃吗？”

“好吃啊。”翔刚回答完就不知想到了什么，眼神四处游移起来，“你要不要……尝一口？”  
他的脸在夕阳映照下有点红，“当然，这上面是有点我的口水啦……”

那月没有接过棉花糖，反而握住了翔抓着竹签的手，将他整个人拉过来，然后直接就着他的手低头咬了一口，“那我就不客气了。”  
他说完，挑起眼睛看了面前有些怔愣的少年一眼，“小翔不吃吗？”

“吃，吃啊。”翔掩饰性垂下眼睑，也咬了一口。然而棉花糖已经所剩无几，两个人距离又太近，他明显感到自己除了糖丝之外，还触碰到了温软的什么其他东西。

“！！！”

翔迅速后仰，那月却直接跟了过来，不容拒绝地、实实在在地隔着糖丝，吻住了翔的嘴唇。

摩天轮无声无息运行至最高处，夕阳慢慢沉落，火烧云如潮汐一般层层叠叠铺就于天边，给铁质的座椅染上一层温暖的金红色。最后一点糖丝融化于唇齿交接之间，两人交换了一个草莓味的吻，连气息都甜甜地交融在了一起。

“好甜。”那月把翔抱在怀里，好一会儿后喟叹道。怀里的人仿佛连发丝都沾染着草莓棉花糖的味道，又甜又软，他的心都化了。  
翔也搂着他的腰，闻言轻轻锤了他一下，“你也蛮甜的。”

那月的喉结微微滚动，“那能不能再亲……”

然而摩天轮已经走到了尽头。翔从他的口袋摸出两人的口罩，替他戴好，揉了揉他的脑袋，“好啦，要走了。”

可那月揪着他的衣摆，依依不舍的眼睛实在太过可怜。摩天轮已经停下，舱门还没打开，翔站起来，忽然心一横，鬼使神差地背对着工作人员，做出了他有生以来最大胆的一件事。

他俯身下去，隔着口罩，给了仰头看着他的那月一个吻。

口罩阻隔了嘴唇的触感，可他分明感到了那份灼热的温度。刚才的深吻缠绵缱绻，现在蜻蜓点水一般，却害他紧张得心跳不止。他匆匆把帽檐压到不能更低的地步，同手同脚地走出舱门，也不敢再看那月一眼。

“小翔，我不想看晚上的焰火游行了，我们回去吧？”那月很快追上来，和他并肩向前，声音里罕见得有几分燥意。

“不，我要看。”翔不管不顾地快步向前走，有点任性地说：“而且也还没吃晚饭！我想吃那个宇宙超人MAJINDA的联名套餐已经很久了！”

还好两个人的腿长很不一致，那月追他并不算费力，“那，可以牵手吗？”

暮色四合，街灯如明星一般亮起，遥遥连缀各种商铺和设施。两个人置身其中，仿佛沧海一粟，渺小到只有彼此。

翔点了点头。  
那么多年少的，年老的，同性的，异性的情侣携手逛游乐园，多他们两个又如何呢。  
今天的他们不是偶像，而只是一对普普通通的恋人。

和MAJINDA联名的餐厅采取全自动化服务，由机器人点餐送餐，他们选了一个偏僻的角落，打算低调地吃完走人。但大概是进入了用餐高峰期，本来空旷的餐厅很快又进了不少客人，吓得他们根本不敢摘口罩。

餐很快上齐，翔拿出手机想拍几张照，没想到斜后方桌的几个女生忽然走了过来，难掩兴奋地盯着他手机上帽子和MAJINDA的挂坠，直言问道：“翔君？是翔君吗？”

翔一时哽住，没想到这么顺利的一天会在末尾翻车。而其中一个女生看着他对面的人，更是兴奋得快昏厥过去，“这边的是四之宫桑吧！！你们两个一起来游乐园吗！！！”

“你，你们在说谁啊，认错人了吧……”翔还在垂死挣扎，压低了声音装出茫然的样子。而对面的女生们自顾自地兴奋着，根本视若无睹，甚至有一个激动得快哭了。

“翔君，比电视里还要可爱呜呜呜呜。”  
“可以给我签名吗，我喜欢你好多年了！！！”  
“我在做梦吗？这是活生生的那月和翔吗？？”

她们虽然有意放轻声音，却仍然很是显眼。翔根本不知道她们是怎么认出自己的，但事已至此，只能摘了口罩，竖起手指示意她们小声。

那月也摘下口罩和帽子，轻声对粉丝们说：“这次我和小翔是偷偷出来玩的，大家不要声张好不好？”

几个姑娘被近距离美颜暴击，脸都涨红了，但也意识到自己给他们带来了麻烦，慌忙鞠躬道歉。  
“抱歉打扰你们了！！请你们一定要幸福啊！！”

翔有点迷惑地应了一声。这祝福语怎么听着这么奇怪？

然而这边事态还未平息，不远处突然传来一阵桌椅碰撞的声音，翔转头望去，正好对上一位女性睁大的眼睛。这回的粉丝明显没有刚才几位的自控力了，下一秒翔就听到她穿透性的尖叫。

整个餐厅的人都被惊动了。翔当机立断戴上口罩，一把拉住那月，“跑！”

两人快速穿过逆流的人群，往人工湖跑去。后面有不少狂热的粉丝追了上来，翔三步两步跨过水道上的小桥，正好赶上音乐喷泉开始。柔情似水的弦乐伴随摇摆的水柱喷涌而出，瞬间淹没刚才他们踏过的小桥。

隔着朦胧的水帘，还能看到对岸不少粉丝傻眼的样子。翔有点儿愧疚，但想到现在不是工作时间，他难得能和那月出来一趟，那点儿愧疚又烟消云散了。

“德沃夏克的弦乐小夜曲，Op.22第一乐章。”那月笑着侧首望来，紧了紧握住他的手。

喷泉的音响效果并不是很好，但不能影响这首曲子的直入人心的美丽。两人在一旁的角落停下脚步，静静地欣赏这场水与光的演出。

“我很喜欢这首曲子……以前有试过学着拉，不过毕竟原曲不是独奏，总谱也很复杂，最后还是没有成功。”

“我也很喜欢这首曲子。”那月的眼中映着灯光和水光，不自觉间流露出极致的温柔，全部倾向了身侧与他相依的少年，“……因为只是听着这首曲子，就会让我想到柔情，想到浪漫，想到美与爱……或者说，想到你。”

远方天际忽然绽开绚丽的烟火，火树银花般坠落夜空。如同一个开始的讯号，下一刻四面八方的焰火一齐升起，人群兴奋地沸腾起来。

而翔注视着那月的眼睛，却一分一毫都无法移开视线。这个人眼里的万千星辰比此刻天空的焰火还要摄人心魄，如此直率、真诚而热情地，拉他坠入了一场永不愿醒的梦境。

“我是没有你会说啦……”翔嘟着嘴，随即却又笑起来，小声而笃定地道：“总之……我也爱你啦，笨蛋那月。”

**Author's Note:**

> 履行了“那月给翔的画上色我就反手写五千字那翔”的flag（四之宫画得真好不愧是第一翔担呜呜呜）  
> 写了这么久的那翔，居然还是第一次写原设，也是第一次写纯清水文（草）  
> 文中的游乐园基本上算是环球影城+迪士尼的混合体，所谓那月和oto的荒野求生综艺是sl新活动  
> 德沃夏克的弦乐小夜曲真的很好。每次听到都令我感叹它是多么浪漫，而自己又是多么贫瘠。  
> 就像他们两个一样，世间极致的浪漫。


End file.
